Arvee
Arvee '(SSR: Mocha White ; FT: Arvee Dragneel-Vermillion) is a mage, mainly as SugarSugar Rune Magic and Fairy Tail Magic. A member of Fairy Tail, Son of Chocolat on SugarSugar Rune and a Student of Sir Alex. He is one of the main male protagonist of two stories of The Twisted Tales. 'Appearance Book 1 Arvee has black eyes and black hair, average height. Mostly or often to be suit of long-sleeve tops, sometimes his tops and under are included, sometimes in shorts and mostly in high socks. In his SSR form, he is still in long-sleeve, someone different under and high socks. Mini 2 In the Other Human World, his clothes remains the same together when he and Jayson visited the Reunion. As the member of Fairy Tail, he has Natsu's longsleeve, with somekind of rolled up comforter strapped across his back (for short, some kind of open front short) tied with belt. He always carries a spiderbag, given by his adopted Father, Maxine the Rainbow Dragon. 'Personality' It is seen on the Mini 2, Arvee hates describing his body. He often blushes when people do it to him in fact he has a nice body, as Pia said this before. He also hates wearing open tops unlike Jayson . It is still unknown why he hates it. Jazryl is also one of Arvee's friend that is... err.... not yet appearing Arvee is a friendly person and super kind in nature. He even says sorry if he bumps even just a tree. He does get along well to others and great on being friends like Jayson, though Jayson is a cold-hearted person. But in fact that he is low on knowledge about love as said by Jayson in Mini 2. Arvee is loyal to his friends and protective also. Despite that in Mini 2, no one ever beats Arvee in a battle. He is a Celestial Mage but seen to be using the "Roar of the Seven Colors" and the "Ability Pickup" so it is understood that he is a Special Slayer like Jayson but this is not fully certified yet. During Erika's supposed death and dissapearance, Arvee could become very mad if someone tries to tell something about her except her siblings, Ferby and Jewel. Arvee, (the Author) mentioned that Erika is still alive but supposed death will happen like in Fairy Tail, Lisanna. 'History' Arvee's parents are namely Molly and Authur. Their last names are unknown. He is the Prince of Happiness and no furthermore details. He is one of the survivors of the incident led by Mr. Alex (later on called Sir Alex on next chapters) and drove them into their new adventures. On Fairy Tail, he was awakened by the seashore, and later on found by The Dragon Maxine. Maxine is very kind to people as seen that he already know Erika when childhood. Arvee has also been seen finding celestial keys. He found Crux with unknown details and Pegasus given by Maxine. Furthermore, he has lots of keys. Arvee later met Erika when it was raining and invited him to tea. Seems that everytime Erika says something cheesy Arvee always blushes. Later on Arvee found an "egg" when he was searching for keys. He quickly went to Erika and there, He met Ferby and Jewel. And the further past of Arvee on FairyTail is unknown. 'Synopsis' Arcs will be coming soon 'Magic and Abilities' Also be coming soon 'Equipments' Coming Soon 'Trivia' *Arvee is the main character and he is also the author. *Arvee's Fairy Tail Counterpart is Natsu Dragneel. Category:The Twisted Tales Characters Category:Students of Sir Alex and Himself